


Hot and Cold

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: Riley helps Ash get through his problems.
Relationships: Gen | Riley & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 9
Kudos: 102





	Hot and Cold

The sun was burning, scorching the sand until the beaches seemed luminous. The trees wilted from the heat, their leaves hot to the touch.

The moment Ash and Riley met eyes, they froze. Kukui finished writing down the information for Mega Lucario, blinking when even Lillie wasn’t paying attention to his lesson. “What’s wrong, everyone?” Pikachu narrowed his eyes, gesturing to the door.

He followed their gaze, raising an eyebrow at Riley. 

Ash shoved his chair back, standing up with a blossoming grin. “Riley, what are you doing here?” 

Riley looked just as confused as the rest of them. He glanced at the blackboard, saying, “Guess I sensed what you’re learning….?” Ears twitching, Pikachu hopped onto Ash’s shoulder, pressing himself against Ash’s cheek.

With a sweatdrop, Ash sat back down, gripping his pencil. “Hope Lucario’s doing alright.” 

Kukui blinked, “Um, sir? Can you mega evolve your Lucario?” Ash and Riley both froze. 

Before long, Riley found himself next to his Mega Lucario, the whole class staring at them. Pikachu worriedly chirped at Ash when Lucario waved to them.

“Whoa, your Lucario is even stronger than what I predicted!” Kukui exclaimed, eyes sparkling as he stared at his data. “Are you a veteran battler?” Lucario chuckled, shaking their head.

“I assure you, I am not.” Riley kept his eyes on Ash and Pikachu as he said, “It’s probably because of my aura that Lucario feels so strong.” Ash continued grinning, but his aura was tainted with wariness. Riley almost felt sick at how easily Ash was doing it. Lucario softly growled in confusion when Pikachu’s aura filled with sadness.

“Aura?” the rest of the class echoed. Lillie in particular asked, “The essence of all living things?”

Riley nodded. “Yep! I’m training to be an aura guardian!” Lucario took a step towards Ash, who shifted away. The class doesn’t notice. Pikachu cooed, nuzzling Ash’s cheeks.

“Whoa! So cool! Like a real superpower! Does that mean he can use pokemon attacks? Oh, that’s right, what can he do with aura?” the class murmured to themselves, stars in their eyes. “Riley, you have to show us what you can do with aura sometimes!” Riley’s smile wavered when Ash only blankly grinned, still staring at Lucario. Pikachu waved his tail in front of Ash’s view, chirping in worry.

Kukui chuckled, nodding to Riley. “That’s very impressive! And considering Lucario can use aura as well, you two are bound to be close!” Riley and Lucario nodded in unison, exchanging glances when Ash physically tore his gaze away from Lucario, running a hand through Pikachu’s fur.

“Ash, you-”

“Wait a second,” the class cut in. “How do you two know each other in the first place? Ash, when did you meet an  _ aura user _ of all people?” Pikachu couldn’t help but give a small hiss at the class.

Ash stiffened, even more so when Riley said, “You know, Ash could also be an aura guardian if he wanted.” 

Silence.

“ _ Why didn’t you tell us, Ash? _ ” Even Kukui seemed bewildered. Lucario facepawed, barking to Riley in an annoyed tone.

Pikachu cooed to Ash, ears wilting when Ash simply shrugged. “It wasn’t important-”

“ _ Wasn’t important??? _ ”

While the whole class swarmed around Ash, Riley stared at him with pursed lips as he said, “Really! There are lots of things from my past journeys you don’t need to know!” Riley sent a wave of comfort towards Ash, blinking when it had the exact opposite effect. Lucario tugged at the edge of Riley’s shirt, nodding to Ash. Ash shook his head, gritting his teeth and shoving his hands in his pant pockets.

“Can I talk to you alone, Ash?” 

Ash glared at Riley. After a moment, his aura immediately turned guilty. He nodded, handing Pikachu to Lucario before walking off. 

Kukui sighed, murmuring, “I don’t get it. Is he always like this before a league?” Pikachu’s ears wilted, and Lucario narrowed their eyes.

Riley froze for a second before dashing after Ash, startling everyone there. Ash led him to an isolated spot in the forest.

They both sat. Ash ran a hand through the blanket of grass, not saying anything.

Riley pursed his lips, taking a deep breath before extending his aura out. He nearly fell over when Ash excitedly yelled, “Whoa, time flowers?!”

“Yeah, they’re also called aura flowers. You know?”

“Uh, yeah.” Riley blinked when Ash’s mood collapsed once more. 

“They’re normally only found around-”

“Rota, I know,” Ash dejectedly said. Riley didn’t ask any further. 

After a moment of silence, Riley’s hands flickered blue. “You dropped out of the leagues.”

“Wh- No! Alola has a-”

“But it didn’t when you came, right?” Ash’s aura told him yes. “Vacationing is one thing, but attending a school?”

“...Get to the point, Riley.”

“Kalos.” 

Ash blinked. “Oh! Kalos was a great region!” he cheerfully said. “I met so many new friends there and-”

“It’s not just the Kalos league.” Ash winced. “Why does it feel like it’s not just the Kalos Crisis either?”

The time flowers around them pulsed blue. Ash stared at them, a bead of sweat running down his face. “You know about the Crisis?”

Riley’s eyes flickered bright blue for a moment. “I felt it before I heard about it on the TV. And you would be lying if you said you didn’t. Hell, you experienced it firsthand, didn’t you?”

To calm himself, Riley took a deep breath and gathered an aura sphere in front of him. Ash flinched. Riley stared back at him. 

“What did you want to talk to me about?” Ash’s voice was flat.

“...I guess I’m not comfortable knowing the things you get into, especially considering you haven’t trained your aura.” 

Ash’s aura displayed guilt. Guilt for what though? “I did fine without it, so don’t worry.” He side-eyed Riley. “I’m not keen on becoming an aura user, you see. I wanna focus on becoming a-”

“Pokemon master, I get it. But you really could handle it!” Ash blankly stared at the aura sphere in Riley's hand, aura almost a bit scared. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing!”

Riley sighed, dissipating his aura sphere. “If you really don’t want to be an aura user, you can leave.” Ash didn’t. He was equally filled with curiosity and terror, his aura a swirling mess of emotions. As Riley’s hands glowed blue once more, Ash’s terror overtook his curiosity. The time flowers around them dissipated.

“Ah, I’m disrupting you, aren’t I? I’m so sorry, I’ll leave-”

“You’ve used your aura before. I’m not gonna ask when or why, but do you want to show me what you can do? You might not want to be a full-fledged aura guardian, but I can at least give you tips?”

Ash anxiously shook his head. “Oh no no, I can’t, I really can’t. Sorry.”

“You have so much potential-”

Ash’s aura unwillingly flared up, startling Riley. How much aura had Ash been hiding? It certainly wasn’t healthy. A few wild pokemon from around the area stared at them as Ash casually suppressed his aura with a gulp. 

“I. Really. Just can’t.”

“Are you… scared of aura?”

Ash squeaked out, “No?”

“But, why?” Ash glanced back at where the rest of the class and Riley’s Lucario would have been. Riley creased his eyebrows, shuffling closer to Ash. “Bad experience with Lucarios?”

“Well- Not exactly.” Riley raised an eyebrow. “Ok, yeah, but not because of Lucario.” Ash glanced upwards, sporting a weak smile. “Every Lucario I’ve met is amazing, but the Lucario I’m thinking of? He was simply awesome.”

Riley’s eyes widened. “Oh. I… I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s alright. It doesn’t affect me as much now.”

“But it still does.” It wasn’t a question.

Ash held his hands closer to himself, nodding. “I want to learn how to use aura, I do! I just don’t know if I can.” 

After a pause, Riley reached a hand out to Ash. “Can I?” Ash hesitantly nodded. Riley cupped Ash’s hands in his own, a warm blue glow surrounding them. A time flower appeared in Ash and Riley’s hands, causing Ash’s eyes to sparkle with amazement as it bloomed. 

“I’m sure Lucario’s proud of you, Ash.” Ash teared up, grin wavering. “I sure am. I know it feels hard right now, but I know you can get through this.”

“Don’t, I just… You don’t need to do this. You don’t need this. You don’t need me-”

“So you’re a luxury item?” Riley joked but gently squeezed Ash’s hands. “You don’t have to have a value, you being alive is enough.” He sported a small smile. “You’re a baby seed right now. You can’t blossom until you grow out of your dark situations. It’s going to be alright, Ash. Just promise me you’ll try to take care of yourself.”

Ash bit his lip, nodding. “Ok.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

“Then I’ll hold you to that promise.” Riley scooted away, leaving the time flower in Ash’s hands. “You’ll do great in the league, I know it.” The time flower closed, sealing the memory away.

*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*⑅❀⑅*

A layer of ice covered the Rota Castle, and billows of breaths were seen floating through the air. A large snow hat adorned the Tree of Beginning.

Ash casually rubbed his hands, which pulsed blue for a moment. Pikachu chittered, diving into Ash’s coat and poking his head out, causing Ash to chuckle. “Oh, thanks buddy!”

Riley set the two mugs in his hands on the table in front of Ash, sitting next to him on the sofa. “Still working on it?” Ash easily cupped an aura sphere in his hands, the glow making his cheeks a blue, rosy color. “I knew you had more aura than me, but this is just ridiculous!” Riley laughed out, taking a sip of hot cocoa. He reached forward for a flower marshmallow and dropped it into the mug, jokingly lifting it out of Pikachu’s reach.

Ash’s aura sphere changed to form a flower shape, flickering in and out before dissipating. Ash sighed, staring at the time flower Riley gifted him, currently in a pot on the table, before at his mug of cocoa. “Oh, thank you.”

Riley nudged Ash’s shoulder. “Take a break. You’ve been at it for so long already!” Pikachu chirped in agreement, snuggling against Ash’s chest.

“But-”

“You won’t do your best if you keep forcing yourself to do more than your best. And remember your promise~” Ash rolled his eyes, nodding with a pout. Riley chuckled, handing Ash his cup of cocoa. “Don’t worry, it’s a difficult technique. Especially now that it’s winter.”

“I get the technique, I just… I don’t know, I guess I’m still not over the past.”

“No one expects you to be ‘over’ it, Ash.” Riley set his mug down, face serious. “No one can fix the heartache death leaves, but no one can trick the memory love leaves.” Ash raised an eyebrow, petting Pikachu’s head. “Or something like that,” Riley said with a shrug.

Ash couldn’t help but laugh, leaning against Riley and taking a small sip of his cocoa. “I shouldn’t be this sad about it.” Pikachu’s ears wilted.

“Why not?”

“There are people who are going through worse things.”

“But you deserve to heal from your past as well!” Riley tapped Ash’s shoulder. “And who says you can’t be sad simply because someone else is sadder? That’s like saying you can’t be happy because someone else is!”

Pikachu hopped out of Ash’s jacket, curling in his lap with a reassuring chirp. Ash sighed, placing his mug on the table. “It’s not alright, Pikachu.” Pikachu hissed, jumping up and down in denial.

“Hey hey, it is alright to feel sad, Ash! You can’t control how you feel, after all. As long as it doesn’t negatively affect you, you don’t have to feel guilty about it!” 

Ash stared at Riley. “Riley… We-”

Riley ruffled Ash’s hair. “Nah, you and Pikachu are the real duo here.” His eyes sparkled as Pikachu gently headbutted Ash. “That final Z-move! Your auras syncing! You defeated a  _ legendary _ ! You guys are amazing!”

Ash and Pikachu both flushed in embarrassment, goofy grins on their faces as Ash stroked Pikachu’s head. “You’re the ones who are amazing.” Ash determinedly clenched his fists, watching Pikachu hop onto the sofa. “I might still be impacted by Lucario’s death, but I’ve got people who genuinely understand and care for me!” He leaned his head against Riley’s shoulder. “Thank you. For all of your support and help. For everything you’ve taught me. For being here for me when I needed it.” Pikachu gave a victory sign, cooing happily.

Riley hesitantly slung an arm over Ash’s shoulder, stiffening for a second when Ash hugged him before relaxing. “I want the best for you, Ash. You deserve to be happy.” Pikachu’s head bobbed up and down as he agreed.

Ash dropped a flower marshmallow in his hot cocoa, eyes glimmering when it bloomed. “I wish you two the best too.” He glanced up at Riley, smiling. “Thank you for spending your time talking and listening to me. Thank you for cheering me up. Thank you for being a loving, warm person in general.” 

Riley hugged Ash back.

A time flower sprouted. 

Ash glanced down at his glowing hands before gaping at the new time flower. Laughing joyfully, Riley stood up with Ash in his arms and spun him around. Pikachu waved his paws up and down, chirping in excitement and darting around the flower pot. “Congratulations, Ash! I knew you could do it!” Riley cheered.

Ash couldn’t contain his grin when Riley’s happy aura joined his own, engulfing the house in a calming blue colour, the colour of Delphinium flowers. “Are we creating a time flower farm now?” Ash joked, hopping down next to his time flower in amazement. Pikachu scampered over, nuzzling Ash’s cheek.

The crystal base was more like crystallized rock, soft instead of jagged. The veins on the flower webbed like lightning. It looked like it was made out of glass, ready to shatter at the slightest disturbance. Ash slightly poked at it. It manually closed up, almost as if it was shy. 

“Life is as fragile and beautiful as a time flower, don’t you think?” Riley asked, tapping Ash’s mug with his own.

Ash hummed in agreement, letting Pikachu hop onto his head. “And thank you for believing in me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the AO3 gang discord chat. GOD I love you guys so much. <3  
> Hope you all have been doing alright!   
> [Inspiration here!](https://ao3gangficprompts.tumblr.com/post/611332488936177664/bloom-intransitive-verb-1a-to-produce-or-yield)  
> I actually don’t know whether I’ve put this trivia before, but hot chocolate is made with melted chocolate mixed with hot water or milk, while hot cocoa is made with cocoa powder, sugar, and milk!


End file.
